Maybe I'm a Ghost
by Breeze.x
Summary: Deemed crazy and unmanageable by Renee and Phil, Bella is sent to live in Forks with her father. She meets seven devastatingly beautiful people, but why is she the only one who can see them? Co-Written with Rabidtofu.
1. Prologue

**_Maybe I'm a Ghost_**

**Authors: **Rabidtofu && Breeze.x**  
Genre:** Angst/Romance  
******Category:** AU-AH  
******Shippings:** EdxB, JxA, EmxR, CxEs  
******Summary:** Deemed crazy and unmanageable by Renee and Phil, Bella is sent to live in Forks with her father. She meets seven devastatingly beautiful people, but why is she the only one who can see them?

******A/N-**

_Breeze-_******Whew. Finally, a new story out! -ish excited- Anyways, while trying to write Once I Wish over, Rabidtofu and I came up with this idea instead, seeing as our muse for OIW was completely murdered. Since its summer, updates shouldn't be too too far apart. Chapter one is already written and is undergoing the editing/proofreading stage, so if the response to this isn't completely negative, it should be up in a few days. I'm not sure which part I enjoyed more, the emails between the two of us coming up with this, or finally being able to post something on fanfiction again! I'm so happy! Review and tell us what you think!**

**Prologue  
BPOV **

"You're not really going to leave me are you?"

I woke up with a start and looked around my dark room. She was sitting on my dresser swinging her legs looking at me. I groaned and rolled over intent on going back to sleep, but then she started to hum and I knew it was pointless.

"Yes! I am, now can you _please_ leave me alone, some of us need sleep you know." My voice was too loud, but I couldn't help it, the red numbers on the clock said it was a little after four in the morning and I knew it would take me at least half an hour to get back to sleep.

I looked into her face, barely illuminated by the crescent moon that cast light through my blind less window, and automatically felt terrible for being so harsh. She was only eight after all. I rolled out of bed and went over to her; she wouldn't look at me so I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her head. Her eyes were sad, more so than usual.

"Look," I told her gently, "I don't want to go, but I don't have much of a choice, ok?"

"But who's going to play hop scotch with me now?" she sniffled and I hugged her to me knowing I would miss her just as much.

"You'll be fine, I-"

"Bella? Bella, who are you talking to?" my mother, Renee, asked from the door, startling me, causing me to gasp.

"I-" I turned back to Annie, but she was gone.

"Oh Bella," Renee sighed, and left.

**A/N- We know it isn't exactly long or anything, but it's the prologue and it does the job. xD. Tell us what you think! Review!**


	2. Chapter O1: Unwell

**A/N- Thanks to the people who reviewed, alerted or faved the last chapter. It made me smile. :D Anyways, Here's chapter one, if you guys give us some reviews and all, we'll work real hard to get the half-finished Chapter 2 out soon. It's coming along nicely, if I do say so myself. Song for the chapter is Unwell by Matchbox 20. Rabid Tofu found this one for us. I think it fits though, I really do. You should listen to it while you're reading, maybe it'll add to the mood. xD**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O1:** _Unwell_

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired__  
__I know, right now you don't care__  
__But soon enough you're gonna think of me__  
__And how I used to be_

Unwell-Matchbox 20

* * *

Through the glass of my window I could see the stars sparkling dimly in comparison to the bright rays the full moon was producing. I could still hear the crickets chirping from a distance. The sound wasn't annoying like I thought it would've been; it was oddly comforting.

My covers were wrapped around me and my head was propped up, my elbow resting on the soft feather pillow Charlie had gotten for my arrival. Everything around me was peaceful, even I was peaceful at the moment, something that hadn't happened in days.

It had been nearly six hours since Charlie had picked me up at the Seattle airport, and Forks had not even begun to feel like home to me. My heart was still in Phoenix with my best friend Annie and my mom. Thinking about Renee brought a jolt of pain into my chest.

She sent me away.

She was determined that there was some defect in me, that I was a loon, crazy and unmanageable. She couldn't deal with me any longer and sent me away, she was the one person I had thought I could trust with my secret, but as soon as I had told her she had cast me away. Just like everybody else.

Of all places she could opt to send her warm air, sun-loving daughter, she chose Forks, one of the rainiest places in the continental U.S. Then again, on her fixed kindergarten teacher income, her choices were limited.

I sighed, rolling over to face my closet, trying to think of the positive.

With the near constant cloud coverage and rainfall, odds are I wouldn't be getting a bad sunburn that could cause skin cancer in the distant future. That was a plus.

People here wouldn't be giving me judging looks and laughs. I knew as soon as I say a word to someone they can't quite see, that luxury will be taken from me. Until then, though, that's another positive thing about Forks.

Maybe they wouldn't find me though, the people. Maybe since I had moved they would stay behind in Arizona and leave me be. That thought alone sparked hope inside of me that hadn't existed before.

Besides, Charlie wasn't so bad. He didn't drink, he didn't smoke, and his temper was only that of a protective father, his practiced good hygiene, but most of all, he didn't hover. Had the situation been reversed, I would still be downstairs talking with Renee filling her in with ever detail of the past seventeen years of my life. With Charlie, however, our greeting had been short and sweet, just the way I like it.

-*-*-*-

Charlie was waiting for me right outside of the terminal; he already had my bag in his hands and was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other, _nervously? _I walked towards him slowly, trying to keep the smile on my face. His eyes kept scanning the people; he passed over me twice before he finally locked my gaze. I quickly shifted my eyes down as he made his way towards me.

I put my head on his shoulder and breathed in the scent of his neck as he wrapped me in a hug. Even though I was still bitter from being forced to move and hadn't seen him in months it was comfortable. Easy.

It didn't take long for the embrace to become awkward, though. We broke apart, the smell of peppermints still lingering in my nostrils.

Charlie cleared his throat, taking a step back. "I'm parked about five minutes away. We can just walk there." He said the expression I had grown accustomed to making its way back onto his face.

I nodded, unsure of what to say or if I should say anything at all.

I wasn't sure how much Renee had told him and was anxious to see how he would treat me. I didn't want anything that slipped out of my mouth ruin any chance I might have had for a fresh start, nodding was the safest option.

He guided me to a small parking lot not to far away. After putting my few suitcases in the back of the police cruiser while I stood next to him, sifting my weight on the heels of my feet, he side-stepped me and opened the passenger door and motioned for me to get in.

I stumbled over to it, tripping on a rock and steadying myself on the side of the car. Blushing, I ducked under his arm and plopped down into the seat, breathing in the different scents. It was oddly clean smelling for a single nearly-forty-year-old-man.

Once seated inside the car, it didn't take us long to get to Charlie's house. Although conversation was scarce on the ride, it wasn't unpleasant. Mostly it consisted of mumbled replies from me and short retorts from him, leaving me plenty of time to think.

When we arrived I slowly stepped out of the comforts of the cruiser, brushing a stray strand of my hair behind my ear as I examined the house I hadn't visited in years. Not much had changed, except now there was a slightly rusted red truck parked in front of it, my truck.

I smiled. Nothing cheered me more than freedom; even little bits of it such as my own car were helping my mood.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked from beside me, my bags in his hands, nodding his head towards the truck.

I nodded my head fervently. "Like it? I love it!" I squealed, unable to take my eyes off of it.

He coughed. "Well…that's, erm, that's nice. I had hoped you would." He stuttered out awkwardly before walking up the stairs, leaving me with my new favorite thing in Forks, Washington.

-*-*-*-

The chiming of the old clock downstairs snapped me out of my reminiscing. I groaned, stretching my hand in the general direction of my alarm clock, smiling slightly when it made contact with its cold surface.

I turned my head to the side somewhat to check the time, midnight. After deciding it was probably best not to look like a zombie on my first day in a new school, I pressed down on the alarm button, double checking that it was in fact set, before sliding it over into the on position.

Seconds after the clock was back onto my nightstand and the covers pulled up to my shoulders, head rested on pillow, my eyes drooped closed and sleep overtook me.

**A/N- So, what did you think? I hope you liked it, but tell us! We won't know to continue unless you guys tell us what you think!**


	3. Chapter O2: First Day of My Life

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, although we only had one lonely review a bunch of you guys read it. :D We're working on Chapter 3 this weekend, so another update should be soon. Here's Chapter 2!**

**I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter O2: **_First Day of My Life_

**BPOV**

* * *

_This is the first day of my life__  
__I swear I was born right in the doorway__  
__I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed__  
__They're spreading blankets on the beach_

_Yours is the first face that I saw__  
__I think I was blind before I met you__  
__Now I don't know where I am__  
__I don't know where I've been__  
__But I know where I want to go_  
**First Day of My Life-** Bright Eyes

* * *

My alarm faded into my dreams and I woke up to a cloudy day. It seemed too dark to go to school, unnatural, but I got up anyways. Yesterday had been only partly cloudy and I knew I probably wouldn't see any blue for awhile. I tried to make up for it by pulling on a blue hoodie and a pair of jeans and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, kid!" Charlie said, grinning at me as soon as I came into view.

There was a plate of something that resembled eggs and a glass of milk placed on the table across from him. As I sat down he buried himself into his paper, looking embarrassed, so I decided to not comment on the breakfast he had tried to cook.

"Good morning," I told him quietly, picking up my glass of milk only to quickly put it down when I realized it was spoiled. I grinned to myself, finally figuring out why problems had arisen between him and Renee, they were too alike but still too opposite.

Charlie left after an awkward hug and I became aware of how silent the house was, wanting to be out of the house I left twenty minutes too early, but I figured I could go ahead and get my schedule and make sure I was registered correctly.

I stopped on the porch to silently admire my new truck, well new to me. It was faded red with one of those solid bodies that came out without a scratch while pieces of foreign car it had destroyed were scattered around it. I wondered silently as I got in it if that were the reason Charlie had gotten it for me and figured it probably was.

The high school was easy to find, right off the main road just like everything else, I circled around the parking lot and parked in front of a small building that appeared to be the office.

"Hello," I said timidly to a rather plump woman sitting behind the desk going over paperwork. She looked up startled, but then her face broke into a large smile, her right hand reaching out to cover the front of some romance novel that was sitting beside her elbow.

"You must be Isabella, we've been expecting you!" She said with more excitement than what was professional.

I groaned internally but kept a smile on my face as she handed me my schedule and a map of the campus, going over where each of my classes were while mentioning off handedly that Charlie had been so excited about my move when he had come to register me. I thanked her and left as quickly as I could once other students poured into the office needing various things.

The parking lot had filled up while I was in the office, and after finding a new parking spot in the student lot, I walked nervously to where my first class was to wait outside. To keep myself occupied, I took the time to carefully fold my map and schedule before shoving them in my pocket. I kept my hood up, trying to draw as little attention as possible, but a few people noticed me and kept casting curious glances, but thankfully no one approached me.

I managed to find an empty seat in the back of the room, but people still managed too ogle me after the teacher made a big show of signing my slip and commenting on the literature taught in the south.

In my second period, the girl sitting next to me in the back row introduced herself then asked me if my name was Isabella. It seemed like everyone in the room turned around to wait for my answer and I wished I could be the one to really disappear for once.

"Bella," I told her quietly, ignoring the audience.

She went on to tell me about this and that, but I was too nervous to really pay attention, I wasn't used to people like her talking to me. _Like her, _I thought and sighed, but I refused to think further on the subject. I refused to think of myself as crazy because I wasn't. I knew what I saw, and I knew it was real, they were real.

"…So, do you want to sit with us at lunch today?" The girl beside me asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked at her, not sure if she was talking to me or not, she was.

"Sure, thanks," I smiled at her and she looked pleased.

Third and fourth period passed without major incident, although people seemed to watch me more and a few seemed braver in coming to talk to me between bells, before the teacher shushed them and sent them to their seats.

I walked into the cafeteria with a quiet girl whose name was Angela I thought. She had sat beside me in fifth period Spanish making easy conversation and offered to walk with me. I, of course, quickly accepted, eager to look semi-normal instead of like a confused tourist.

"Bella, over here!" The girl from second period called from across the room.

"Her name is Jessica, right?" I asked Angela quietly as I half waved at her, it seemed like everybody in the room was watching us. I felt myself start to blush. Angela nodded and smiled nervously as we made our way towards Jessica's table that was already filled with people.

She jumped up and started to introduce me to everyone, clearly enjoying the attention. I smiled and nodded to everyone as they said hello and took a seat next to Jessica while Angela sat next to me even though Jessica threw a dirty look at her which she chose to ignore, I held in a laugh and quickly decided we would be good friends.

The boy across from me was telling a joke, I was trying to keep up with it, but then I saw them.

They were sitting at a table furthest away from all the others, there were five of them. They didn't seem to be looking at each other or really doing anything, but what made me stare was the fact that they were all so inhumanely beautiful, the two girls were complete opposites, one was tall and blonde who could of made a million on the runway while the other was dark-haired and couldn't of cleared five feet with heels, she was the one that seemed to glow the most though. As I watched her her face brightened even more and she started to speak excitedly.

The boys were all different too, but they all looked so similar for some reason, there was a big one who looked as if he could be a NFL quarterback, one with blonde hair who's face was scrunched up awkwardly as if he was in some physical or emotional pain, even though it seemed to lessen once the dark-haired began to talk, and then there was one with the strangest color of hair I had ever seen, he nodded occasionally as he stared at a wall and was tapping his long pale fingers on the table as if he was playing the piano. As I was watching him he seemed to sense my eyes on him and started to turn his head to look at me.

SLAM! The boy who was telling me the joke slammed his fist on the table "and he says '"No, you don't understand. The grass at my house is over three feet tall!"' I let out a small surprised screech and jumped, spilling Jessica's lemonade all over her and the floor with my arm.

"Oh my God, Jessica, I am so, so sorry," I told her frantically, trying to help her clean it up with my napkin. My small dabs just seemed to be making it worse though. Everyone was laughing, but I wasn't sure what they were laughing at.

"It's ok, it's ok, really," she told me, but she didn't look like it was ok. She threw a glance at the boy who was telling the joke and blushed before she practically ran to the bathroom when she saw him trying to stifle laughter.

I looked after her helplessly, and then turned to the boy in front of me intent on glaring at him until he stopped laughing, but out of the corner of my eye I noticed the table with the five beautiful people was empty, replaced by two girls who were talking animatedly over a laptop.

After lunch I had Biology, all the tables already had partners so I had to sit alone, which was for the best since I had already taken the class back in Phoenix. I liked it better this way; it gave me more time to think without being interrupted.

I didn't see any of the five beautiful people from lunch until after last period.

I was trying to juggle my new books and bag when I ran straight into the boy with the strange shade of hair and long piano fingers, the one who almost looked at me in the cafeteria.

He startled me and I dropped my books, he kept walking until he heard me apologizing frantically. He froze and slowly turned around to stare at me with intense green eyes; I blushed and busied myself with picking up my books, avoiding his gaze.

"You can see me?" he asked in disbelief.

I looked up at him sharply, my books forgotten as he stared back, he opened his mouth to speak, but I was already down the hall and out the door before he could say anything else.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you liked it! Rabidtofu and I both are in mutal agreement that this is our favorite one yet. Review!**

_Chapter Question:_**What's do you normally eat for lunch?**

**I've seen a few people write a question to the reviewers at the end of the chapter and thought it was really epic, so I've added one for you to answer!**


	4. Chapter O3: Cemeteries of London

**Oh. My. Goodness. We're finally posting another chapter. During the summer, we took a break from it with every intention of starting it back up in August. It's August now so, here we go. Don't worry about us not posting another update for a while, Chapter five is already written for the most part...waiting for enough reviews to be posted. :D. Well, that's enough out of me, here's chapter three. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O3 :Cemeteries of London  
****BPOV- 4.5 Years ago**

**

* * *

**

_At night they would go walking 'till the breaking of the day,  
The morning is for sleeping…  
Through the dark streets they go searching to see God in their own way,  
Save the nighttime for your weeping…  
-Cemeteries of London-Coldplay _

_

* * *

  
_

I had never wished for any brothers or sisters until Renee started to date Phil.

Sure, she had had her flings, her share of one-night stands throughout the years and I had never minded. She would ask me to help her get ready for her dates, we would laugh and wonder aloud about what the night would bring, and I would send her off with a kiss and then wait up like a worried father until she got home.

Since I was eight years old and had given up on finding me a father she had never gone out with the same man twice. Until she brought Phil home, back to _her_ bed, which was a first, and I knew she was no longer just mine.

I found myself alone more and more as they got closer and closer, but I couldn't find it in me to be resentful, not when she glowed like she did after every date.

I had never bothered to explore much of my neighborhood in Phoenix, but when they came in together to claim the couch and pretend to watch a movie, while it was obvious they were just counting down the minutes until it was an acceptable time to go to bed. I found myself mumbling a few unintelligible words and heading out the door.

That was how I discovered the park.

I had been walking aimlessly around the outskirts of the neighborhood we lived in when I spotted foliage a few yards in the distance. My feet automatically steered me in the direction, and I unable to pass up the opportunity to discover something new allowed them.

I approached the bushes with caution, unable to fully believe I was really seeing the array of green in front of me. I pushed myself onto my toes trying to see past the bushes in front of me, wondering how long this patch of green could last. Considering the fact I couldn't see the dry sandy ground I was accustomed to, I assumed it must go on for a while, but then again, the bush in front of me was making it hard to see anything.

I pushed the branches aside and weaved myself through it. I had been right about one thing. The green didn't go on forever. From where I was standing I could make out a break in the leaves a few feet ahead. I started walking towards it, pushing aside the branches from the green and brown bushes, I stepped over the occasional twig, and as I approached the break, I had to crawl under a branch of a large bush that just didn't want to move.

I picked my head up from the ground when I felt the Arizona's sun's warm rays on my back. I could barely contain my gasp at what I had found. It was like nothing I had ever seen.

The expression 'it can only be found by those who already know where it is' seemed to fit perfectly. At first, I had thought it was somebody's yard, but there were no houses in the correct proximity to it. There was a lone concrete bench that appeared to be well worn by the elements, cracked in several places. A few feet away in the back right-hand corner a double set of wooden swings were slowly rotting with time.

In the late evenings, a sparse tree of some sort shaded it and I found myself going there periodically. I had never seen another person there until right before my freshman year ended in late May.

For some reason I went there earlier that day, and much to my surprise, I found a little boy sitting on what I referred to as my bench. He was looking at his feet that didn't touch quite touch the ground yet with an expression forty years too solemn on his boyish face.

"Hi," I said as I approached, idly wondering what he was doing here all by himself.

He looked up, startled by the sound of my voice, but his small face broke into a wide grin when he saw me watching him.

"Hi!" he exclaimed, his smile widening.

"Can I sit by you?" I asked him, nodding to the space beside him. He nodded vigorously and I couldn't help but chuckling softly at his excitement. "What's your name?"

"Alex," he told me, reaching to shake my hand, a gesture he obviously took great pride in performing. I shook it while suppressing my laughter; he couldn't have been older than six. I began to wonder how he had come across the old abandoned park and why he was here alone. Had he gotten lost?

"I'm Bella," I told him, gently removing my hand from his grasp. "Where's your mom, Alex?" I added.

"She's dead." He told me, his face growing impossibly sad.

"I'm sorry. What about your dad?" I asked him softly, timidly, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"He's dead too." He said. He was looking at the ground again, but I saw a few tears start to run down his freckled cheek.

"I'm sorry," I told him again, instinctively wrapping my arm around his thin shoulders, trying to provide him with as much comfort as possible.

We sat like that for what felt to be about ten minutes or so while I worked up the courage to ask the little boy about who took care of him, fearing the answer would be something I didn't want to hear.

"Alex," I started to ask him quietly, "who do you live with and where?"

He looked up at me with tear stained cheeks and lost eyes before he looked down at his feet and mumbled quietly, "I don't live anywhere anymore." He shrugged out from under my arm and hopped off the bench.

By the time I made it to the opening of the park, he was already gone.

* * *

**It wasn't the longest chapter, but it did exactly what we wanted to. We hope you liked it, and would love to hear what you have to say about it! Even one word will do. :D **

**Chapter Question: **Favorite packaged breakfast food?

**Breeze&Rabidtofu**


	5. Chapter O4: Chocolate Chip Cookies

*Semi-very important authors note.*

**I'm really truly sorry. I know, I know, I said I would update shortly after posting the last chapter...but in my defense, Rabidtofu went missing on me and I haven't been able to contact her in weeks...since about the time of the last update. I didn't want to post anything without her, because frankly, I'm afraid I'll butcher it. I had written this chapter when we first started writing the story, and I think that Rabidtofu said she liked it but it needed some work. I tried to fix it to the best of my ability for you guys...but I honestly don't know how well I did. **

**I'm posting it anyways, though. I'll fix it with Rabidtofu when she comes back...if she comes back, which I sincerely hope she does. I'll try to keep writing until she comes back, and hopefully I'll be updating more, and with longer updates. I just really like the ending point of this chapter.**

**Keep in mind that I right now my Beta AND Co-Writer for this fanfic is MIA when reading this...**

**Anyways, enough of my chatting. Thank you all, the whole 2 of you, for the reviews. I loved them. I really truly did. They made me smile and fell all warm and fuzzy like a fangirl should. Thanks again. This chapter's for you. :D**

**....I'll post a song when I find one with Rabidtofu.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O4: Chocolate Chip Cookies**

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

The front door's screen slammed shut behind me as I made my way into Charlie's house, finally back from school. It didn't matter whether or not my day had been good, firsts days at anything wore me out. Right now all I wanted to do was curl up on the couch and take a nice long nap. Charlie had other plans for me, though.

From where I was standing, I could just make out the yellow post-it note stuck onto the coffee table a few feet away from me. I plucked it off the table to get a better look. _**Buy whatever you want to eat**_was written, if you could call it that, messily on it. I glanced at the wall clock quickly before I crumpled up the note, gathered my things, and walked out the door, my plans for a relaxing afternoon forgotten.

I pulled into the parking lot of the nearest grocery store only minutes later, yanking the key out of the ignition as my rustic truck drifted to a halt. I didn't have to use the breaks. It just drifted into place after I took my foot off of the gas petal a few feet away.

After folding the bills I had taken from the jar marked 'food', I stuffed them in the front pocket of my jacket and jumped out of the truck, shutting the door behind me.

I didn't bother getting a small basket when I walked through the door.

Charlie's house was in dire need of groceries; I would have to use at least three of the plastic baskets if I wanted to get everything I needed. No, this job required something bigger and better, a buggy. I forced one out the single row of red carts and started weaving my way through the aisles, casually tossing the foods I needed to cook with into it.

A few aisles later, I was comparing the nutritional facts on two different brands of red sauce when I heard it. It was loud and obnoxious, and if I was right, incredibly immature for the person's mouth it was leaving.

"Oh come one, Rosie! Chocolate Chip cookies! How can you not see that as a necessity?" he whined.

"Because they aren't!" someone, obviously female, screeched. I had a feeling it was 'Rosie'.

"We can't just not have cookies. What am I supposed to eat?"

"Let me think." She paused. "Real food; meat, vegetables, fruit, bread. Not pointless and fattening cookies!"

I looked around the aisle, wondering where they actually were in the store, and why no one was hushing them up already.

"Please?" I heard him ask, his voice slightly softer and not as whinny.

After a moment of hesitation, she gave in with a sigh. "Just one box. One box and only one box only."

Shaking my head, I put the can in my right hand back on the shelf above my head, but as the can made contact with the shelf, I gasped.

It couldn't be.

I quickly set the can down, tossed the other one in the cart, and moved my hands to the shelf that was level with my chest, pushing the different cans of red sauce aside so I could see over the shelving and onto the next aisle.

Through the other side of boxes and cans, I could easily make out a tall and buff figure standing on the next row, holding an assortment of cookie boxes in his hand, a fierce look of concentration on his face. Next to him, one hand on the cart and the other on her hip was a tall, beautiful blonde. The scowl on her face didn't damper her beauty.

My feet had a mind of their own as they pushed my body onto my toes. I leaned forward on the shelf; a good bit of my upper body sprawled out on it where the cans had been just moments ago. I wanted to get a better look, no, I _needed_ to get a better look at the two people arguing on the aisle over.

It just couldn't be.

I was just about to push myself further on the shelf to move the contents on the other side when I felt a tap on my back. I quickly turned my head to the side and slid out, banging my head on the shelf in the process. I glared at it, rubbing the part of my head that had collided with it.

Someone cleared their throat, forcing me to turn my attention from the shelf that had probably made a dent in my head to the person in front of me. It was a young teenager, no more than fifteen years old. His face was not lacking in the zit department and his dark hair was covering a good portion of the right side of his face, but he was somewhat cute…for a fifteen year old.

"Can I help you find something, ma'm?" he asked, his voice monotone and sounding more like a memorized line than actual concern.

I blushed, looking down at my wet shoes before shaking my head and mumbling a no. When I looked up, his emotionless face looked slightly amused and his frown was slowly turning into a smirk.

"As wonderful as the view was and as much as I liked it, my manager would appreciate it if you didn't lie on the shelving." He stated. The glare I had been giving the shelf earlier was now on the boy, full force.

Pervert.

"Sorry" I all but spat out before whipping my head around and stomping off to my cart. I didn't even care that I probably looked like a foul. I pushed the buggy speedily down the aisle, ignoring his laughter as he rearranged the cans I had moved.

_How dare he?_ I thought to myself. I was a paying customer for goodness sake. If I wasn't so shy I would've smacked that smirk of his greasy pimple face. It wasn't until I reached the end of the row and was about to turn on the next on that I froze.

They were here; on the row I was about to turn into, to be exact. I couldn't just stroll through it like nothing had happened back at school. Well, maybe I could. Maybe everyone could see them, but they were just out-casted or something so he was shocked that I had acknowledged him. Not that I had seen him, but merely paid attention to him.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Of course they weren't out-casted. They had bodies half of the players of the NFL and nearly every sane model would die for. Even in Forks people wouldn't ignore people like them.

Then why did the bronze haired one look so surprised to see me apologizing in the hallway?

It wasn't 'them'. I had left 'them' all back in Phoenix, in the sun, miles away from Washington. There was no way they could've found me in such a short amount of time. No, these people had to be living, breathing humans.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I really don't know about it, and I'd love to hear what you have to say. **

**Chapter Question: **Are you actually happy that they're going to make the Host into a movie?

Personally, I'm upset. They butchered Twilight and brought on a fanbase of giggling girls who have no clue what the book really means besides 'Holy Crap Edwards Hot! -squeal-'....I really, really don't want that to happen for the Host. I mean, seriously? There is no way you can put that book onto the big screen so that it doesn't ruin the book. Model the characters if you want to give the fans a visual...but a movie?

**-Breeze**


End file.
